


My Girl

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Non cannon - Freeform, Pupcake - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: AU, Modern Era, Non-Cannon. Pupcake.When Delia closes her eyes and remembers her childhood, she thinks of long summers, the smell of tobacco, and how beautiful she thought her neighbor Patsy was. She may have not understood her feelings for the teenager at the time, but it all came crashing back to her when she finally laid eyes on the now grown woman thirteen years after last seeing her. As an adult now, she realizes that it was love. She loved her. Always had. Always will.





	1. Chapter 1

When Delia recalled her childhood, all the signs had been there, but she had been too naive to acknowledge them. She just didn’t know until she laid eyes on her again after many years apart that she loved her. Always had. 

She had grown up in a Welsh suburb in Pembrokeshire. Her house always buzzing with energy and noise with her and her three brothers running around. Someone was always singing, playing an instrument, wrestling on the floor, fighting over ice lollies and other treats. During the summer holidays, her mother would release the four of them into the garden and they weren’t allowed to come back inside until supper. They spent their days climbing trees, watching caterpillars crawl along their arms, climbing all over the swingset, seeing how high they could swing and then jump off. They skinned their knees and didn’t care how dirty they got. 

Sometimes her mother would come outside and have a chat with their neighbor, Mrs. Mount. The two of them would lean against the fence that separated their properties, smoke cigarettes, and talk for what seemed like forever. Delia thought Mrs. Mount didn’t own actual clothing, as she never saw her in anything but a dressing gown and slippers. Her hair was always in hair rollers and wrapped up. She would dress like this every day, each morning coming outside, cigarette dangling from her lips as she hung up clothing to dry on the washing line. 

Delia thought Mr. Mount didn’t own proper clothing either. She only ever saw the man on sunny days, where he would lounge shirtless on a lawn chair, smoking a cigar and reading the paper. The man was always bronze, accessorized with sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck. To this day, Delia has no idea whether or not she has actually ever looked the man in the eyes. 

The Mount’s had two daughters, Patsy and Jane. Delia recalls being five years old as her first memory of the two, who were ages ten and seven, respectively. Her mother would look after them when the Mount’s were out. She remembers how much the two of them enjoyed playing with her brothers when they were babies. Jane would paint Delia’s nails and Patsy would braid her hair. They would run around outside and play hide and seek, they would watch movies, do puzzles, dress up and make up plays and stories when it was raining. 

Delia fondly recalled her memories on those summers. When she was ten and Patsy was fifteen, she remembered the teenager would come over and babysit them all whenever her parents needed an evening out. She remembers thinking Patsy was beautiful. She would act foolishly to get the her attention, to make her laugh, ignore her brothers and get her to talk to her instead. Patsy would order them all a pizza and talk to Delia about school, about boys, and dating. Delia had so many questions about growing older. Patsy would whisper secrets to Delia, tell her that she seemed older than she really was. 

Delia remembers being in the same football camp with Jane that summer. At their final game that August, all their parents and siblings came to cheer them on. Delia remembers scoring the tiebreaker goal that won their team the match. She could hear Patsy cheer the loudest above them all, ‘That’s my girl!’. She didn’t know why, but it made her heart soar. She was so happy she ran across the field and did a cartwheel and a back flip, impressing her teammates but earning her a yellow flag for showboating. She was sidelined but she didn’t care, she was so happy. 

When Delia was twelve, there was one chilly November evening where she was up in her room, studying, reading, drawing, she couldn't remember what, but she never forgot what happened next. 

A commotion came from outside, a scream. Delia jumped out of bed to her window and saw Patsy next door, face down on the lawn. She looked like she had fallen, or had been thrown. Delia heard a door slam and the light was shut off next door, leaving Patsy writhing pain in the dark. Delia opened her window.

‘Patsy?! Pats, what happened? Are you alright?’ she asked, her heart in her throat. She felt helpless, not knowing what else to say or do. 

The seventeen year old slowly got to her feet and looked up at Delia, harshly wiping away tears with her sleeve. Her hair was wild, her expression twisted into revulsion and anger. 

‘I’m fine, Delia, just go to bed!’ Patsy took off running in the other direction, shoeless, her feet pounding hard against the pavement. 

Delia looked after her as she disappeared down the street, completely helpless and confused. 

The next day, Delia tried to catch Jane at the bus stop, asked what happened. Jane just shook her head, she had no idea what the fight was about, but it was enough for her father to throw Patsy out and lock the door behind her. 

Delia felt scared. What could Patsy have done to be treated like that? Like she was nothing? 

That moment replayed in Delia’s mind over and over again for quite some time. The anguish in Patsy’s expression, her tears, her scowl as she shouted ‘Just go to bed!’. Delia had no idea at the time that thirteen years would pass before she saw Patsy with her own eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance has seemingly led our protagonists to run into each other after so many years apart. The two take the time to properly catch up, learning they have a lot more in common than they initially thought.

A twenty-five year old Delia clicked the lead onto the collar of her parents schnauzer, Pepper. He hopped around excitedly while Delia grabbed her coat. Delia poked her head into the kitchen where her mother was putting away Christmas Eve dinner leftovers. 

‘Going to take Pepper out. I’ll help with the dishes when I get back.’ 

‘No rush, cariad, I’m almost done anyway.’ 

Delia passed by her father and brothers in the living room, all comfortably laid out on the sofas and recliners watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.’ 

Delia’s father nodded towards her, ‘Bundle up now.’ 

‘I’ll be alright Da.’ she said, tucking her scarf into her coat. 

She grabbed hold of the lead and ushered Pepper out the door. She stumbled a bit out the door as he took off, the little bugger was stronger than she remembered. Once they got into the street, he happily moved from one side to the other, sniffing at any and everything. Delia looked around at her neighborhood, it mostly looked the same as it did when she was a kid. She hadn’t lived here since she was eighteen, but would return home each Christmas like this to be with her family and catch up with old school friends who were in town for the holidays like her. 

She and Pepper took a lap around the block, and she was glad they were coming up close to home, it was too chilly to stay out much longer. She was looking forward to getting cosy under a blanket with a glass of wine. Someone calling her name made her stop in her tracks. 

‘My word, Delia, is that you?’ 

Delia’s head whipped to the sound of a voice she hadn’t heard in many years. There standing in the doorway of the Mount residence was Patsy Mount herself, cigarette in hand. 

Delia looked at her as if she was seeing a ghost. Her eyes were wide, mouth open. 

_‘Patsy?’_ Delia said, her voice laden with disbelief. 

She watched as Patsy stubbed out her cigarette against the brick wall of her house and took a few steps towards her. As she came closer, Delia could make out her features more clearly. Red hair, green eyes, high cheekbones hinted with a touch of pink from the cold, an impossibly gorgeous smile. 

Patsy was every bit as beautiful as Delia remembered. 

As Patsy approached her, she looked Delia up and down, ‘My Delia,' she breathed, 'look at you, all grown up.’ 

Delia had to laugh, she still couldn’t believe Patsy was standing there in front of her. 

‘Wow, Patsy… I just… how _are_ you?’ Delia was flustered, she had no idea what to say to her. She had thought about this woman nearly every day since their last encounter and it had never occurred to her to have something prepared to say if this moment ever came to fruition.

Patsy chuckled, ‘I suppose it has been awhile.’ She placed her hands into her coat pockets, ‘I’ve been doing very well, thanks. Back home for the holidays, like yourself, I imagine?’

Delia nodded, ‘Yeah, we’ve just finished supper.’ 

‘Oh, that’s wonderful. Family all well, I hope?’ 

‘Um, yes, everyone is doing just great, really well,’ she smiled shyly, unsure of what to say. 

Delia shivered. 

‘Oh,’ Patsy said, ‘sorry, I don’t mean to keep you out in the cold. Would you like to come in? Catch up properly?’ 

Delia’s heart leapt into her throat. She choked out he response, ‘Sure… let me just get Pepper back in and I’ll come over.’ 

Patsy smiled, seemingly unaware of the younger woman's nervousness, ‘Splendid. I’ll leave the door open for you. Just come on in.’ 

Delia nodded to her retreating form, still not quite believing she had just spoken to Patsy. 

_Patsy_.

In the flesh. 

Christmas miracles _do_ happen. 

Delia walked back to her house in a daze, unhooking Pepper from his lead with a quick word to her father that she was going out to catch up with a friend. She grabbed the spare house key just in case she was out late. 

As she walked back over, she took several deep breaths, attempting to calm her nerves. She let out one last breath as she gripped the doorknob, slowly turning the handle and cracking the door open. 

She had never actually been inside the Mount residence, Patsy and Jane had always come over to theirs. The house was just like theirs, except it looked like it was stuck in a time before she could recall memories. It was no surprise to her that there was plastic on the furniture, knowing Mrs. Mount to be particular like that. There were wooden end tables with lace doilies placed on either side of the sofa in the living room. Old framed photos decorated the walls. The room was lit softly by one lamp in the corner. The old floor creaked beneath her feet as she entered and shut the door. There was a faint odor of pipe tobacco lingering in the air. There was no sign of any kind of holiday here. No Christmas decorations at all. 

Patsy came around the corner, simply wearing a sweater and jeans with slippers. She smiled kindly at Delia. 

‘Hey there, come in. Let me take your coat.’ Delia turned around and unzipped her coat, unraveled her scarf. She could feel the hairs on her neck rise as Patsy's hands lightly grazed over her arms while removing her coat. Delia shivered again, but not from the cold. Thankfully, Patsy didn’t seem to notice. 

Patsy placed Delia’s things on a hanger and stuck them in the closet by the front door. 

‘My parents are asleep already,’ she said quietly, ‘but we can go hang out in the basement. Would you like a glass of wine?’ 

‘That would be lovely, thanks.’ Delia would take anything to calm her nerves. 

Patsy disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two glasses between her fingers in one hand and an open bottle of red wine in the other. She silently nodded her head towards the hallway, indicating for Delia to follow. 

The two women silently descended the steps to the basement, the old wooden stairs creaking noisily with each footstep. 

Again, Delia found herself in a room that had been stuck in time before she was born. The basement was small, cozy even. Wall to wall carpeting with wood paneling on the walls. There was a comfortable looking sofa with a knitted throw, a homely looking coffee table with an ashtray, and a television set with ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ playing softly. It was warm down here. 

Patsy sat down on one end of the sofa, ‘Have a seat, make yourself comfortable.’

Delia silently obeyed and sat down next to her as Patsy poured them each a glass of wine. 

‘Gosh, how long has it been?’ she asked, handing Delia a glass. 

Thirteen years. 

‘No idea.’ she took a sip, the alcohol instantly sending relaxing tingles over her neck and shoulders. 

Delia could feel Patsy’s gaze on her. She kept her eyes on the television and tried to keep her face from growing more red. Blame it on the wine if she mentioned it. 

‘You look almost exactly as I remember.’ Delia looked back at Patsy, who was leaning back on the sofa, body turned towards Delia, her hand to her face looking at Delia almost in disbelief. 

‘So do you.’ She replied softly. Patsy smiled. 

Delia turned towards Patsy, her mouth opening to say something, but she faltered, trying to choose her words carefully. 

‘What is it?’ 

‘I just… was wondering what you had been doing with your life. Last time I saw you was… well…’ 

‘Oh, that.’ Patsy rolled her eyes. She put down her glass and brought a cigarette to her mouth. It bobbed up and down slightly as she spoke, ‘Bit of a teen angst fight with my father. All water under the bridge now.’ she brought a lighter to her cigarette and lit the end, taking a drag. Delia thought Patsy looked just like her mother in that instant. 

‘Sorry, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. It’s just always been a mystery to me as to why it happened. Your sister never told me. I just… you just disappeared. Didn’t even know you were alive.’ 

Patsy smirked, flicking her cigarette over the ashtray, ‘I’m very much alive.’ 

She leaned back into the couch and sighed, looking up towards the ceiling, contemplating her next words. 

‘My father read my diary. Found out I was having sex. He didn’t take it well.’ 

Delia was taken aback, ‘That’s why you were tossed out?!’ 

Patsy shrugged, taking another drag, ‘He‘s… old fashioned. Thinks women shouldn’t have sex before marriage and all that.’ 

Patsy turned her head, gracefully exhaling a line of smoke into the air. 

‘He was more upset that I was sleeping with women more than anything.’

Patsy kept her eyes on the television, and Delia couldn’t help but wonder if she was trying to avoid her gaze. Delia saw that her cheeks had tinged pink, her eyes reflected a bit of sadness. 

‘But, like I said, water under the bridge. Mam brought him ‘round eventually and they sent me off to uni.’ 

‘Good on your Mam, then.’

Patsy grimaced, ‘Well, at the time the woman herself couldn’t look me in the eye for several weeks. I think after a few weeks had passed and things settled down, she realized she would rather have a gay daughter than no daughter.’ Patsy took one last long drag of her cigarette before snubbing it out. 

She looked back at Delia, ‘Does that solve the mystery?’ She raised an eyebrow, her lips pursing into an ‘o’ to let out another long line of smoke beside her. 

Delia sighed, a slight smile on her face, ‘Yeah, it does.’ She looked back at the redhead, a mix of disbelief and concern gracing her features, ‘Just… where have you been all this time?’ 

Patsy sighed and sank back into the sofa, ‘After being thrown out, I didn’t really… feel safe here. I stayed with a friend while finishing my A-levels. Then I went to London for Uni. Never really had an excuse to come back here. I don’t know if you noticed, but my family doesn’t really do Christmas,’ she picked up her glass of wine, ‘typically I would go on holiday somewhere else with friends or whomever I was dating and celebrate with them, but now,’ she took a sip, ‘I don’t know. My parents are getting older. I figured I could start seeing them for at least a few days out of the year. So, here I am,’ she sighed, content. 

‘And your sister, Jane? What has she been up to?’ 

Patsy shrugged, ‘She traveled for a bit, needed to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She’s decided to study law up in York, and a boyfriend is what’s keeping her there. She’s happy.’ 

Patsy smiled and continued, looking over at Delia, ‘So, what about you then? What are you up to? Still in school?’

Delia smiled, ‘I’m twenty-five, been done with school for a few years now.’ 

‘Oh, sorry, I suppose those dimples make you look a little younger than you are.’ 

Delia blushed and shook her head slightly, composing herself, ‘Well, I’m a nurse, working in London.’

Patsy looked surprised, ‘Really?’ she asked, ‘Which hospital?’

‘At The London, actually. Did my residency there and remained on in cardiology.’ 

Patsy laughed, ‘Oh my god, Delia, we work at the same hospital.’ 

Delia almost dropped her glass of wine. ‘You’re kidding. What do you do?’

‘I’m a neonatal physician. I work primarily in the NICU.’ 

‘You’re a _doctor_?!’ 

Patsy smirked, ‘Surprised?’ 

‘Well, yeah… not that I didn’t think you could be a doctor, it’s just… wow. Small world.’ How long had she and Patsy been so close together without knowing it? 

‘Definitely.’ 

‘Wow… NICU…’ Delia sat back on the sofa, ‘That’s where I’d really like to be someday.’ 

‘Can’t you put in for a transfer?’ 

‘I suppose I could. I don’t feel I’ve been there long enough to make connections yet. No one to vouch for me.’

‘Delia, you’re sitting next to someone who has known you your whole life,’ Delia felt her heartbeat quicken at the comment, ‘I can probably pull a few strings for you,’ Patsy winked. 

Delia blushed, ‘Oh, no, I wouldn’t want you to go through any trouble.’ 

‘No trouble at all. I can’t make promises, but can throw your name in the hat at least.’ 

Delia smiled kindly at Patsy, ‘Thank you.’ 

Patsy waived her hand dismissively and took a sip of her wine.

‘So,’ Patsy started, appearing casual, ‘how are you getting on in London? Any boyfriends?’ 

Delia smirked, shyly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She had suspected Patsy would ask a question like this. 

She shook her head, ‘No, in fact I’ve never dated a man,’ she looked over at Patsys inquiring eyes, ‘Only women.’ 

Delia shrugged, her gaze returning to the glass of wine in her hand, ‘Though, my coming out at 17 wasn’t quite as, um... _dramatic_ as yours. Mam said she had known my whole life and wasn’t surprised at all,’ she swirled her wine, trying desperately to ignore Patsy's eyes on her. 

‘Hmm,’ Patsy’s noncommittal hum caused Delia to look over at her. 

‘What?’ 

‘Oh,’ Patsy smirked, ‘I just… I can see it now that you mention it. I agree with your mother, you always seemed to be… well, I remember,’ she smiled, bringing a hand to her face, her gaze turning towards the ceiling as she thought, ‘I remember you being quite flirty.’ 

Delia scoffed, turning her head so that Patsy wouldn’t see the blush that was profusely spreading across her cheeks. She brought the glass up wine to her mouth to try and hide her smirk.

‘Oh, don’t you hold me to how I behaved as a child. I had no idea what any of my feelings meant back then until much later.’ 

‘Feelings?’ Patsy smirked, ‘What feelings?’

Delia did not answer.

Patsy raised one eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips, ‘Delia, did you have a crush on me?’ 

Delia sat there flustered, stammering out a response, ‘That’s, I mean, that’s neither here nor there…’

Patsy giggled, her smile widening, ‘You totally had a crush on me.’ 

‘I totally did not.’ Delia quipped. She could feel a hot blush reach the tips of her ears as her heart pounded in her chest, but she was rather enjoying the playful back and forth. 

She looked over at Patsy and decided to tease her right back, ‘Besides, I’ve always thought your sister was much prettier.’ 

‘ _What_?!’ Patsy leaned forward, her voice dripping with fake incredulity, ‘Jane?!’

‘Always preferred blondes.’ Delia shrugged, a smug smirk gracing her features.

‘Liar,’ Patsy shoved Delia playfully, ‘You were a bad liar then and a bad liar now.’ 

Their eyes locked on one another, and Delia’s breath caught in her throat. She bit her lip, feeling overwhelmingly happy that it was her making Patsy smile, and my, what a smile it was. 

She shyly looked over at the television when she couldn’t take it anymore. Patsys gaze followed hers. 

‘Do you like this movie?’ 

‘I love it. We were watching it at home before I took the dog out.’ 

‘Want to stay here and finish it with me?’

‘Sure, so long as I can have more wine?’ 

Patsy smiled and topped her off. The two leaned back and got cozy, Patsy draping a thick quilt over their legs. Delia’s body hummed with affection and a nervous excitement as they sat shoulder to shoulder on that comfortable sofa, drinking wine and silently watched George Bailey run around Bedford Falls frantically trying to convince people he existed. 

At the end of the movie, Patsy turned to Delia, ‘I should probably send you back before your Mam starts to worry.’ 

Delia didn’t want to go, but she agreed, nodding and standing up.

Patsy walked Delia back to the front door and retrieved her coat from the closet. 

‘Glad you could make it over.’

Delia smiled, ‘Thanks. I know my Mam will be happy to hear about you.’ she zipped up her coat and turned to Patsy.

‘Um… Pats… would it be alright if I got your number? Maybe we could have drinks sometime in London?’ 

Patsy smiled, ‘Of course,’ she took Delia’s phone and put in her number, handing it back after a moment, ‘I just texted myself so I have yours now.’ 

Delia smiled, ‘Thanks…’ Delia fussed with her scarf for a moment before turning to Patsy. 

‘It was… It was really wonderful running into you,’ she looked up at Patsy shyly, smiling slightly, ‘I’ve missed you.’ 

Patsy looked bashful, but a grin slowly spread across her face, ‘Come here,’ she gently pulled Delia in for a hug. 

Delia happily squeezed her tight, the feeling of holding her so close made it feel as though the butterflies in her stomach escaped and were swarming all around them. She took a deep breath, allowing for the scent of Patsy's hair and perfume to fill her senses. She had no idea when, or if, she would see this gorgeous woman again. She wanted to remember every bit of her that she could. 

She surprised herself by lightly kissing the redhead on the cheek before pulling away. 

Patsy smiled back at her, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She squeezed Delia’s hand, leaning down and lightly kissed her cheek. 

‘Happy Christmas, Deels.’ 

Delia smiled, ‘Happy Christmas, Pats.’ 

The two shared one last shy smile before Delia turned and walked back out into the cold. The door clicked shut behind her, followed by a soft ‘thunk’. Delia couldn’t help but smile, wondering if Patsy had just leaned up against the door. If it had been her seeing off the taller woman, Delia was sure she would have done the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Delia and Patsy both get a few surprises. Some very much welcome, others, not so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Mild NSFW**
> 
>  
> 
> Delia's day goes from good, to great, to quite possibly _the best_... until everything goes really horribly wrong.

Several weeks passed. It was a dreary morning in late-January when Delia showed up for her 5am shift at the London. While she had thought of Patsy and their encounter just about every day, Delia had not heard from Patsy. To be fair though, she had not reached out either. After visiting with extended family and hometown friends over the holiday break, she and her closest brother Dylan took a week holiday to Croatia. Most of their time was spent sightseeing, eating great food, and running to catch this train or that bus. She hardly looked at her phone. It wasn't until recently that Delia had felt settled back into her flat in London, back into a regular schedule. She thought perhaps that Patsy needed some time to get back into the swing of things herself before she extended an invitation for drinks. 

Delia sipped her coffee while going over the previous evenings material when her supervisor approached her. 

‘Well, Nurse Busby, seems like we’re losing you,’ said Dr. Turner, hands on his hips. 

Delia looked confused, ‘Beg your pardon?’

‘Your transfer to maternity has been approved. You’ll be taking the place of Nurse Miller, who will be taking your place here. She’s just arrived and is settling in. You can start heading up there now for your briefing if you want.’ 

Delia was absolutely gobsmacked. She vaguely recalled that Patsy had said she would put in a word for her, but she didn’t really think she would actually make it happen. This was almost too much. 

Blinking, Delia composed herself, ‘Who do I report to now?’ 

‘I believe that would be Nurse Crane,’ Dr. Turner turned to walk away, ‘Careful with that one, though, I hear she runs a tight ship,’ he called, before disappearing behind a set of swing doors towards the cafeteria. 

Delia stood there, shaking her head, a slight smirk on her face.

Unbelievable. This was really happening. 

She grabbed her jacket and bag and made her way towards the maternity ward.

###### 

By midday, Delia found herself behind the computer, a stack of paperwork next to her. She had been tasked with becoming familiar with a particular set of patients and was looking over their stats when she heard her name called, 

‘Nurse Busby, I see the new year is treating you well!’ 

Delia looked up to see Patsy’s head over the counter. She immediately stood up and saw the redhead standing casually in blue scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck, hands in her pockets. 

Delia blinked, once again not quite believing that Patsy was standing in front of her. God, she even looked good in these stupid, shapeless scrubs. 

‘Dr. Mount, good to see you...’ she struggled to maintain a professional demeanor, addressing Patsy by her title. Not knowing what else to do, she extended her hand. 

‘I… thank you.’ The two shook hands, the hum and buzz of the hospital around them filing the silence. Patsy’s gaze never faltered from Delia’s, a smirk lightly gracing her features. 

‘My invitation for a drink still stands,’ Delia said quietly, mustering up all the confidence she could, ‘certainly as a way to thank you for… everything.’ She looked around quickly, not entirely sure she should be saying all these things out loud right now. 

Patsy let go and placed her hand back in her pocket. She bit her lip, but broke out into a smile. 

‘I may have some time tonight,’ she said quietly.

Delia struggled to respond, her brain suddenly ceased to function. Looking at that smile seemed to cause a goofy lopsided one of her own. 

‘Nurse Busby!’ Nurse Crane’s shrill voice snapped her back to reality, sending every hair on Delia's neck on end. ‘Your assistance is needed in room 3B!’ 

‘Right away, Nurse Crane.’ Delia responded automatically, giving Patsy an apologetic look before turning on her heel. 

‘Phyllis, be nice to this one,’ Patsy winked, ‘She’s family.’ 

Delia walked away completely red-faced and perplexed. Did she mean family as in gay, or family as in _she saw her as family_? 

Delia’s heart was beating fast before, but now, suddenly, it was for a completely different reason.

###### 

Patsy had a big smile for Delia when she spotted her at the pub later that evening. Her hair was pulled back, her cheeks tinged with a hint of pink from the cold. Delia’s breath caught in her throat as the woman approached. 

‘Hi there,’ Patsy said. She leaned in and kissed Delia on the cheek as if they were old friends. 

I suppose we are, Delia thought. 

Just friends. 

‘So how was your first day in maternity?’ Patsy asked, unbuttoning her coat. 

‘Active, for sure. Phyllis really keeps you on your toes.’ 

‘Don’t I know it, but believe me, deep down she’s a sweetheart. You stay loyal to her, she’ll take good care of you.’ 

Delia smiled as Patsy settled into her seat. She watched long fingers tuck a loose strand of hair behind a round ear. Delia’s eyes followed a strong jawline around a sculpted chin, resting on two perfectly supple lips stretched into a beautiful smile. God how to she wanted nothing more in this moment to lean over and kiss Patsy.

Delia blinked. No, not happening, snap out of it. 

‘So, what’ll you have?’ she asked, hoping she sounded normal. 

They both had a glass of wine. 

Then another. 

As the evening carried on, Delia began to feel more relaxed. Being around Patsy was starting to feel like the most natural thing in the world. She found herself saying silly things to make Patsy laugh, to see that beautiful smile. She felt as if there was an invisible force slowly pulling her towards the taller woman, their bodies seemingly closer and closer. 

She wondered if Patsy felt it, too. 

Patsy’s hand rested on the back of Delia’s chair. She would lean in to her to share a joke, a story, a secret. Her breath tickled Delia’s ear, sending delightful shivers down her neck. Their thighs were touching. They were so close. She smelled so good. 

‘So,' Patsy asked, looking contemplative as she swirled her wine in the glass, 'if you could go back in time and change something about your life, what would it be?’ 

Delia thought on this a moment, taking a sip of her own wine. She felt bold. She decided to answer honestly. 

‘I wouldn’t change a thing.’

Patsy seemed surprised, ‘No?’

‘No. I wouldn’t’

‘Any why is that?’ 

Delia licked her lips, ‘Because every decision I have ever made in my life has led me to be right here. If I changed anything, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you right now.’

Delia felt as if her body was moving on its own when she reached over and took Patsy’s hand in hers, running her thumb over soft knuckles. 

‘Something as simple and insignificant as deciding to take the dog out for a walk that evening led me to you.’ 

Delia’s eyelids grew heavy as she brought Patsy's hand to her mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. 

‘I was ...so _incredibly_ happy to see you. To be near you again,’ she sighed. 

Delia turned Patsy's hand over, placing a light kiss on the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against the soft hand, placing slow and soft kisses on her palm and wrist. 

‘Patsy, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?’ 

Delia opened her eyes when she heard a faint whimper escape Patsy lips. A hot blush had crawled up from her neck to the tips of her ears. 

Delia smiled. She looked so cute. 

Patsy blinked a few times, a small smile graced her features. 

‘I have to keep telling myself you’re not a kid anymore.’ 

‘No,’ Delia said, her voice soft and low, leaning in close, ‘I’m not.’

Delia captured those lips she had been staring at all night with her own in a sensual kiss. Her hand traveled up Patsy’s arm and cradled her head as she pulled a bottom lip into her mouth and gently bit down. 

Patsy moaned, her own mouth opening to graze her tongue over Delia’s. Her hand found its way to Delia’s thigh, holding on tight. 

Delia sighed, her fingers stroking the soft skin of Patsy's neck as she placed more sweet kisses on the corner of her mouth, along her jawline, on her neck. Patsy let out shaky breaths in her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down Delia’s back. 

Both women pulled away, taking a deep breath. Delia could see that Patsy’s eyes had grown dark. She watched as the older woman licked her lips, her gaze traveled down Delia's body and back up again. 

Patsy squirmed in her seat, rubbing hard on Delia’s thigh. Delia found herself unconsciously spreading her legs. 

‘Do you… do you want to come back to mine?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Yes.’ There was no hesitation. Delia leaned in and kissed her again, ‘Please take me home.’

They paid the bill and walked out into the cold evening. Patsy hailed a taxi and they climbed in. As soon as Patsy got her address out, Delia grabbed a fistful of the women's coat and brought her mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily. Patsy’s hand found its way between Delia’s legs, the other behind her head, pulling on her hair. Delia whimpered into Patsy’s mouth at the contact, squeezed her thighs together, thrusted her hips. Her mouth tugged on Patsy’s lip, pulled at her earlobe, kissed along her neck. She wanted her mouth all over this woman. She wanted to fuck her. She wanted to be fucked by her. Oh, god, how she wanted to be fucked by her. 

They pulled up to her flat, racing up the stairs and into the door. Coats were left on the floor as they made their way to the bedroom. Delia fell on top of Patsy when they reached the bed, her body pressed delightfully against the taller woman. They kissed, hands roaming all over. Delia sat up, crossing her arms and peeled her shirt off. She leaned down and lifted Patsy's shirt, reaching around and unhooked her bra. Delia moaned as she ran her hands over a pair of wonderful, supple breasts. 

Patsy was shaking. 

Something was wrong. 

‘What is it?’ Delia asked softly. In the dim light, she tried to read Patsy’s face. 

‘Sorry… I just… I’m still shocked this is actually happening.’ 

‘Do you want this?’ Delia asked softly, anxiety suddenly rising within her. 

‘I... ‘ Patsy stuttered. 

She doesn’t want this. Stop now. 

‘I always saw you as a sister until now.’ 

Delia looked away, feeling as though she had just been slapped in the face. She removed her hands from Patsy’s body harshly, as if she had been burned. She quickly got off the bed, leaning down to grab her shirt. 

Her pulse pounded in her ears, her jaw clenched. She was so angry. So hurt. She felt like a complete fool, an absolute idiot. She had to blink back tears as a feeling of dread washed over her. 

‘No, wait, Delia…’ Patsy pleaded from the bed as Delia raced out of the room. 

‘ _Delia!_ ’ Patsy desperately called out as the front door slammed shut. 

There was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Poor Delia. That's the last thing anyone would want to hear when they have their hands up Patsy's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: NSFW**
> 
> After several weeks of being miserable, the two finally clear the air. And then some.

Several weeks passed since their night out together. 

It was almost April. 

Delia made sure to show up for work on time. She made sure her hair and makeup were kept neat, her uniform clean, made sure she smiled, laughed, was friendly. Anything to hide how she was really feeling. 

She did everything she could to ignore the grip held tight around her heart that weighed heavily in her chest. Being rejected always stung, but this one… this one felt just so devastating. 

She spent so many moments the weeks thereafter recounting her actions. Had she read Patsy wrong? Being kissed back… being invited back to her flat, surely there was no mistaking what that meant. Was Patsy just a naturally flirty person? Should she not have kissed her? Did she pressure Patsy in any way? 

Delia blinked back tears, coming back into the moment, her eyes focusing on the computer in front of her. No, now is not the time for this. Focus. 

Delia busied herself with work. She didn’t go out of her way to avoid Patsy, but didn’t engage with her either. She would pretend to be busy reading files when they passed in the hallway, would pick up the phone and pretend someone was on the other line when Patsy approached to talk to the other nurses. She made no attempt to talk to Patsy, and Patsy made no attempt to talk to her. When she saw the taller womens bob of ginger hair in the corner of her eye, she turned away. 

She hadn’t looked Patsy in the face for weeks. Frankly, she didn’t know if she would be able to hold it together is she did. 

The days went by quickly, thankfully. Delia had made friends with other nurses in the maternity ward, Barbara and Trixie, who distracted her greatly from her personal life. Hearing about Barbara’s upcoming nuptials and Trixies voracious dating life kept her from thinking of her own unpleasant love life at the moment. 

Walking alone along a corridor one afternoon, Delia was marking notes on some paperwork when she rounded a corner and almost bumped right into Patsy.

‘Oh, Nurse Busby…’ Patsy gasped, startled. 

Delia was adamantly keeping her gaze on the paperwork in her hands, desperately trying to ignore the twinge of pain in her heart. Composing herself, Delia straightened her posture and turned to move around the taller woman, ‘Excuse me, Dr. Mount.’ 

She looked back down at her papers and continued walking briskly, ignoring Patsy staring after her. 

‘Um, Nurse…,’ she trailed off, then found her voice, ‘Delia.’ 

Delia stopped at the sound of her name. 

‘Do you have a moment to join me for coffee?’ She asked softly. 

Delia turned slowly to look back at Patsy, studying her face, really looking at her for the first time in over a month. She looked miserable, a familiar sadness in her eyes. It was the same look that crossed her features from that night in the basement when they talked about her being thrown out of her house, remembering the moment her life had been upended. 

Delia considered her offer, jaw clenched. 

She knew that Patsy didn’t really want coffee. She just about looked on the outside as Delia felt on the inside. 

‘Dr. Mount,’ Delia clicked the pen she was holding and placed it in her shirt pocket, doing her best to maintain a professional and detached demeanor, ‘I’m sure you are aware that my time is very limited,’ she took a step towards Patsy, her voice lowering, ‘if there is something you need to discuss with me, you should do so now.’

Patsy stuttered, red faced, ‘It’s just, I wanted to…’ her eyes darted around to make sure no one else was within earshot. 

Delia couldn’t help but pity the woman, she looked so helpless. She took a quick look around before pushing Patsy backward into the empty examination room behind her. 

Delia locked the door and placed her papers on the counter. She looked over at Patsy, hands on her hips, ‘Alright. Out with it,’ she ordered. 

Patsy paced the room for a moment, chewing on a nail as she considered her words. She eventually leaned against the wall, one hand on her hip, the other raked through her hair nervously. 

She took a deep breath, looking directly at Delia before speaking.

‘Delia, I…,’ she sighed, crossing her arms, ‘I was so surprised to run into you that night. You grew up. You became this beautiful woman standing in front of me. I just… immediately wanted to have you close to me,’ 

Delia’s gaze softened at this she could feel the clutch on her chest loosen just a bit.

‘It made me so happy when you kissed me on the cheek that night. It didn’t hit me how much I wanted to really kiss you until that moment,’ she shook her head, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

‘When you kissed me at the pub,’ Patsy continued, ‘I couldn’t believe it. I had wanted to so much and it just happened. It was wonderful. It surprised me,’ she ran a hand through her hair, ‘I think when I took you back to my place, when we were actually about to… you know, I just panicked. I couldn’t believe I was about to do that with you. With the Delia I grew up with.’ 

Her finger found its way to her mouth again, nervously chewing on a nail. 

‘I wish I could take back what I said. I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth. I fucked up.’ 

She looked back at Delia on the verge of tears, ‘It’s breaking my heart that we’re not talking, to have you so close to me for the first time in years but not be able to _be_ close. I’m so sorry for what I’ve said,’ she harshly wiped a tear from her cheek, ‘Delia, I’ve honestly thought of nothing but you since you’ve walked back into my life…,’ she trailed off. 

Delia sighed. Her heart ached at the confession. 

‘I know the feeling’ she said. 

Patsy ceased her helpless fidgeting and looked back at her. 

Delia looked down, her hands on her hips as she continued, ‘It was thirteen years, by the way. When we met on Christmas eve you asked how long it had been. Well, thirteen years. Each day of it you had been in my mind one way or another.’ 

Delia sighed, bringing a hand to her face. She was going to spill her guts and she knew it. She was trying not to cry. 

‘I know you had no way of knowing this, but I looked up to you back then. I absolutely adored you. Even then I knew I loved you. I had no idea what kind of love it was, all I knew was that I was devastated when you left and never came back. Lost count of how many nights I cried myself to sleep wondering about you.’ 

She looked back at Patsy, ‘And then after so many years you just happen to appear. The moment I laid eyes on you again, all that love and adoration came back full force, I almost fell over right then at the sight of you. And how could it not? I mean, look at you. You’re absolutely stunning,’ Delia scoffed, ‘And you’re a doctor? Come on, who wouldn’t want to have you?’ 

Patsy let out a small laugh, relief washing over her features. She took a step towards Delia, but Delia stepped back, shaking her head, gaze towards the floor. 

‘I was so angry with you for letting it get as far as it got that night. If I had known you had felt that way about me then, that you were going to say that, I wouldn’t have… I never would have…’ 

Delias vision suddenly blurred. She brought her hands to her face. The weeks of work putting on the facade of having it all together started to crack, her pain manifesting itself into the heavy tears spilling out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. 

‘Patsy,’ she said through gritted teeth, ‘you absolutely crushed me.’

Delia did her best to suppress a sob that came out as a whimper, her hands pressed hard against her face as fat tears rolled off her chin and fell to the floor. 

She felt Patsy's arms tentatively wrap around her, holding her tight. She cradled Delia’s head against her shoulder as the smaller woman cried. 

‘I know,’ Patsy said softly, ‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,’ she breathed, ‘Delia, I hate that I hurt you.’ 

Patsy held Delia tight for several more moments, one hand around her shoulders as the other delicately tucked back strands of hair behind her ear. Patsy softly whispered her apologies in Delia’s ear as the smaller woman cried into her shoulder, her hands balling fistfulls of Patsy’s shirt in her grasp. 

Slowly, Delia’s crying subsided. She sniffed, pulling away slightly as she harshly wiped her tears away. 

‘I shouldn’t have done what I did.’ 

‘You did nothing wrong.’

‘No,’ Delia shook her head again, not quite able to meet Patsy's gaze, ‘you’ve always seemed grown in my eyes, so beautiful. I should have figured you had never seen me that way. You’ve only ever known me as a kid. I should have given you more time to see that I’ve grown, to get to know me as I am now…’

Patsy hooked her finger under Delia’s chin and gently lifted so that Delia’s gaze met hers. 

‘I’ve had all the time I need,’ she said softly, her eyes earnest, ‘I do know you. You have grown. You are beautiful.’ 

Delia closed her eyes as she felt a soft hand cradle her head. The pad of Patsy's thumb gently brushed over her eyebrow, followed by a pair of soft lips. The anger and anxiety she had been holding onto all these weeks was slowly slipping away. She felt more relaxed and at ease with each tender touch and kiss from Patsy. 

‘Please give me another chance,’ Patsy whispered, placing soft kisses along Delia’s cheekbone, her temple, her ear.

Delia sighed and wrapped her arms around Patsy's waist, pulling her close. She rested her head in the crook of Patsy's neck while the taller woman continued to lightly kiss and nuzzle against her. 

‘I want to make it up to you,’ Patsy whispered, her breathing became heavy in Delia’s ear. It sent a shiver down her body. 

‘Yeah?’ Delia whispered back, her hands finding their way under Patsy's shirt, gently caressing the soft skin of her back.

‘Yeah,’ Patsy fingers lightly trailed up and down the back of Delia’s arms, ‘Delia, I mean it. You are so beautiful. So sexy…’ she took a deep breath and exhaled in Delia’s ear, ‘At the pub that night, when you kissed my hand, my wrist… No one has ever touched me like that,’ she swallowed, ‘no one’s ever… I’ve never,’ she sighed, ‘I’ve never been so turned on in my life.’ 

Delia let out her own strained whimper. 

'I want you to touch me like that again,' her lips lazily kissed along Delia's neck, 'I want you to kiss me again,' she took another deep breath, eyes closed as she moved her head to kiss along the other side of Delia's neck, 'God, Delia, even now, just holding you like this, having you close to me, how you're touching me... it feels so good,' she sighed in Delia's ear, 'I want to make you feel good, too.' 

Delia sighed, her own mouth lightly grazing along a protruding collarbone, ‘How?’ She asked, fingers teasing at the elastic band of Patsy's trousers, her mouth coming up to place soft kisses on Patsy's neck, ‘I want to hear you say it.’ 

Delia pulled back slightly to gauge Patsy's reaction. She needed to know that Patsy wanted her as much as she wanted Patsy. 

The taller woman looked back at her with dark eyes. Delia’s own eyes grew heavy as she watched Patsy lick her lips. Patsy pulled Delia close as she lowered her mouth to her ear, her breathing was deep and slow.

'Oh, Delia, I'm so glad you asked.' 

Patsy gently grabbed Delia’s arms, slowly turning her around and pressing her up against the wall of the exam room. She softly grazed her nose against Delia’s jaw, her lips just barely touching the shell of her ear as she whispered, 

‘I've done nothing but think of _how_ since you kissed me,’ she lightly licked an earlobe before gently pulling it into her mouth, 'do you want me to tell you, pretty girl?'

Delia closed her eyes once more, her fingers raked their way down Patsy’s back, ‘Yes, please,’ she sighed. 

Patsy pulled back slightly, bringing her fingers to graze lightly over Delia’s lips, smiling slightly. 

’I want kiss these pretty lips again,’ she said softly, biting her lip, ‘I want to kiss you all over. Along your jaw, your neck,’ her fingers followed along, tracing lightly over her collarbone. She leaned in once again, breathing in Delia’s ear as her hands slowly traced down the length of Delia’s front, her hands finding their way under Delia’s shirt and lightly running her thumbs over the sensitive skin of her hips.

‘I want to hear you moan in my ear when I touch you,’ Delia suddenly felt Patsy's knee kick open her legs, a strong thigh pressed against her center. The back of her head hit the wall and her eyes rolled towards the ceiling as a heavy moan rolled out of her mouth. 

‘Yes, oh, god, yes, just like that,’ Patsy breathed, her grip on Delia’s hips tightening. 

She swallowed, licking her lips. Her mouth returned to press against Delia’s ear, ‘I want you under me. I want my mouth on you. I want to hold you in my arms as I kiss you down your body. I want those beautiful breasts in my mouth. I want to dig my teeth into these hips,’ she rocked Delia’s hips against her thigh, enticing a whimper to come from both of them. 

Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. Her breathing was heavy, eyes shut tight as she rocked again on Patsy’s thigh. Fuck she felt so good. 

‘I want to undress you,’ Patsy breathed, ‘I want to tease you, take off your panties slowly and kiss your thighs,’ her fingers teasingly dipped underneath the waistband of Delia’s trousers, tickling the skin beneath. 

‘Oh, Delia,’ Patsy whispered, body pressed tight against the smaller woman, ‘god, Delia, how I want to taste you.’

Delia moaned once more at the thought of Patsy’s head between her legs, desire pulsed through her to her very core. 

Patsy pulled back slightly, taking Delia’s right hand and bringing it to her mouth. She kissed her wrist, her palm, the tips of her fingers. Delia looked up to see dark, heavy eyes gazing back at her.

‘Do you want to feel what you do to me when I think about you?’ She kissed her palm again, pressing it against her face as she looked back at Delia, ‘When I think about making you come?’ 

Delia couldn’t talk. She wanted to scream yes! yes! yes! Instead, she simply looked back at Patsy, her eyes wide. 

‘Do you want to touch me?’ Patsy asked, gently biting down on Delia’s thumb. 

Delia silently nodded, her body thankfully on auto-pilot as her brain had shut down, apparently. 

Patsy lifted her shirt and slowly guided Delia’s hand down her trousers. Delia instinctively felt for the soft folds she knew to be between the redheads thighs. Her mouth gaped open, her back arched against the wall as her fingers grazed over Patsy’s slick heat. 

Fuck, she was soaking. 

Patsy sighed, whimpering as she leaned over Delia, the length if her forearm coming to rest against the wall. She gasped, biting down on Delia’s neck to stifle a loud moan as Delia firmly circled her middle finger over her clit before pulling away. 

Delia brought her finger to her mouth and tasted Patsy. 

Oh...fuck, was she sweet. 

Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy, her hands once again finding themselves up her shirt and running up and down the soft skin of her back. She held Patsy close, kissing up her neck as Patsy caught her breath.

‘I want to make you come,’ Patsy sighed, pressing her forehead against Delia's as her hands gripped tightly around her arms. 

‘With my mouth. Around my fingers. I wanna know what you sound like. Oh… god,’ she sighed, eyes closed, her mouth pressed softly against Delia’s ear, ‘ _Delia, I wanna make you come._ ’

Delia shivered, thinking Patsy was well on her way to having her desires met. Her fingers entangled themselves in Patsy’s hair as she brought the woman down, finally kissing her on the mouth. 

They kissed hungrily, mouths opening to taste one another, to tug on lips. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and soft moans. 

Delia’s hands came down to grab fistfulls of Patsy’s shirt. She tore herself away from Patsy’s mouth, instead kissing along her jawline and neck, slowing down, bringing her breathing under control. 

The two women finally broke apart, Delia gently pushing Patsy away from her, letting go. She leaned back against the wall, needing a moment to compose herself. She looked back at Patsy, completely enamored with the redhead. 

‘Your place. Tonight?’ she asked softly. 

Patsy took a deep breath and nodded, a small smile gracing her features. 

Delia looked Patsy up and down, licking her lips. She turned to grab her papers and quickly slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, goodness, what a roller coaster of emotions in this one. An angsty, sexy roller coaster. 
> 
> Yeah, I don't know guys *sips wine* I feel like they've got a bit more making up to do. Can't possibly imagine how, but I'm sure neither Patsy or Delia will have any trouble figuring it out. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the much anticipated conclusion that you probably shouldn't read in front of flat mates *glares at one reader in particular*.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Very NSFW!**
> 
>  
> 
> The smutty and romantic conclusion. Enjoy, ladies.

Delia stood outside Patsy’s door that evening, eyes closed, her breath coming out shaky in white puffs from the cold. She was suddenly so nervous, her heart was pounding in her chest. 

She tentatively lifted a fist to knock on the door. Her hand was shaking. 

She brought it back down to her side, she shook her head, recalling what happened earlier that afternoon. 

It’s not going to happen again. She won’t turn you away. 

She wants you, she wants you, she wants you. 

Eyes still closed, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, recalling their moment back in the hospital exam room. The way Patsy touched her, the way she felt, how wet she was, how she tasted. 

Delia’s eyes fluttered open. 

Oh, god, yes. She wanted to taste her again. She wanted to touch her body, kiss her, she wanted to hear those sweet moans in her ear again. 

Delia brought her fist to the door and knocked firmly. It didn’t take long for Patsy to appear. 

‘Hey,’ she said softly, a small smile gracing her features. She stepped aside slightly, ‘come in.’

Delia bit her lip, silently stepping inside. Patsy shut the door with a soft click behind her. 

‘Let me take your coat,’ 

Delia nodded, and unzipped her coat. She was reminded of their moment together on Christmas Eve when she and Patsy had gone through these same motions, Patsy's fingers gently grazing down Delia’s arm as she helped remove her coat sent the hairs on her neck on end again. 

Delia took a deep breath. Patsys apartment even smelled like her family home, a faint scent of tobacco lingering in the air. She actually didn’t mind it, it was Patsy’s scent. She took the chance to look around while Patsy hung up her coat. The apartment was softly lit by the glow of a lamp in the corner. The furniture was new, sleek, simple. There were touches of personality; framed photographs of her and her friends in far off places and of Jane on the end tables, maps and works of art on the walls. It made her happy to see this little bit into Patsy's life. 

Delia looked over her shoulder and saw Patsy watching her, smiling warmly, her hands in her pockets. 

‘Do you want a drink?’ She asked.

Delia licked her lips, her heartbeat fluttered as she looked at Patsy. She simply wore a sweater and jeans, her hair left down to rest lightly over her shoulders, loose strands tucked begin those cute ears. Even in the soft lighting, she could make out the light blush across her cheeks, those pink lips stretched slightly into a smile. 

She was so beautiful.

Delia turned towards Patsy, feeling once again that familiar tug on her heart pulling her towards the woman, and for the first time in several weeks, it didn’t hurt. 

‘No,’ Delia said softly. She walked over to Patsy, her hands grasping at hips to pull her close, ‘I just want you.’ 

Delia cupped Patsy's face in her hand and pulled her down for a heated kiss. She fell into the taller woman, their bodies pressed flush against one another as Patsy's hands found their way around Delia, holding her tight. 

Delia felt a whimper escape her as Patsy opened her mouth and grazed her tongue across her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth, gently sucking. Those same lips kissed their way down Delia’s neck, a hand finding its way to intertwine in Delia’s hair, pulling gently so Patsy could suck and bite down on the sensitive skin. 

Delia’s hands reached up Patsy's shirt and palmed the soft skin of her back, her nails raking down, enticing excited gasps from the taller woman. She pulled an earlobe into her mouth before placing kisses down a strong jawline, her mouth connecting with Patsy's once more. She couldn’t get enough of kissing her. 

Her fingers hooked themselves in Patsy's belt loops, pulling at the fabric, she pressed her body into Patsy's as the taller woman brought her hand to cradle her head. 

Their kissing slowed, their heavy breathing filled the room. Delia’s eyes closed and she sighed as Patsy placed sweet kisses along her eyebrow, her cheek, the corner of her eye. Delia felt those butterflies escaping her and swarming all around them again. 

She felt absolutely wonderful, and yet…

‘Patsy,’ she sighed, pulling away slightly to look at her. Patsys eyes were dark, but attentive. 

‘Do you… do you want me?’ She asked softly, uncertain. She felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth, but her heart was pounding so fast. She needed some kind of reassurance that what happened last time wasn’t going to happen again. She wouldn’t be able to take the pain again. 

Patsy blinked for a moment considering Delia’s question. She then smirked, her head tilted slightly as she raised an eyebrow. 

‘Do I want you?’ 

Delia stepped back, her own eyebrow raising as Patsy's smirk broke out into a full grin. 

Before Delia could do or say anything, Patsy suddenly bent down and hoisted her over her shoulder. Delia let out a shout. She was stunned, breathless, as her feet left the ground and her gaze came to focus on Patsy's wonderful rear end and the hardwood flooring of her flat.

‘Patsy?!!’ She choked out, unable to control her laughter, ‘Aha! Pats! What are you doing?!’

‘Do I want you?! How absurd!’ Patsy teased, smacking Delia on the ass as she carried her through her flat.

‘Ah! Pats! Put me down!’ Delia frantically wiggled to break free but Patsy had an iron grip on the smaller woman. She resorted to smacking Patsy wherever she could reach, something Patsy seemed to completely ignore. 

‘I honestly can’t believe you would ask such a silly question!’ 

Delia gasped and cried out in surprise and pleasure as she felt Patsy turn her head and sink her teeth into her hip. 

‘Ooh, Pats, I swear to god - ah!’ Delia shouted once more as she was flipped over, landing ungracefully on her back, fluffy blankets and pillows suddenly surrounded her. She ran her hand through her hair to get it out of her face, blinking as a smiling Patsy came into focus above her. Patsy was smiling playfully, her eyes half closed as she kneeled between Delia’s legs, lowering her body down to press against hers.

‘Delia, you silly girl,’

Delia’s laughing turned to sighs as Patsy placed sweet kisses along her jaw, down her neck, her collarbone. Delia’s body pressed itself into Patsy’s wandering hands. 

‘Of course I want you,’ Patsy breathed, her hands spread wide over her body, pushing up Delia’s shirt over her breasts, revealing a black lacy bra. 

‘Mmm, Delia, I do want you,’ Patsy sighed, her lips now on Delia’s breasts, her teeth tugging lightly at the cloth barrier. 

Delia’s head fell back into the pillows, her arms coming to wrap around Patsy’s head as the taller woman continued kissing along her chest, over her breasts. She arched her back when she felt Patsy reach under her to unclasp her bra. 

‘Oh, Delia, I want nothing but you,’ Patsy pushed up the material, her hands softly palming over Delia’s exposed breasts before lowering her mouth, capturing a hard nipple between her lips, lightly tugging at the sensitive skin. 

Delia’s sighs filled the room, her body writhing beneath Patsy’s mouth and hands. The taller womens soft hands were all over her, touching her breasts, running down her body, over her ribcage, her hips, and back up again. Delia closed her eyes, she could feel her skin rise under Patsy’s sweet touches. 

Patsy kissed her way back up Delia’s body, their mouths connecting once more as Patsy pressed her body into Delia, her hips delightfully grinding into Delia's center. She smaller woman sighed happily into Patsy’s mouth. 

‘Will you open your legs for me, pretty girl?’ Patsy whimpered against Delia’s lips, ‘Let me taste you?’ 

Delia groaned, her body pushing hard into the woman above her at her words. She sighed again as she felt Patsy’s hands run down the soft skin of her back, cupping her ass, trailing behind her thighs before reaching around between Delia’s legs, tugging at the denim material. 

‘Please,’ Patsy whispered against Delia’s ear, her hand unbuttoning Delia’s jeans, ‘I can barely stand it,’ she pulled the zipper down, her fingers dipping beneath the elastic waistband of Delia’s panties over her hip, gently, slowly roaming towards her center. 

‘I want to have my mouth on you,’ she breathed, ‘make you come, I want to… oh, god,’ Both Patsy and Delia gasped as Patsy’s fingers dipped between the slick folds of Delia’s pussy, a desperate whimper escaped Delia’s mouth as she bucked her hips against Patsy’s hand. 

‘Oh my god, Deels,’ Patsy swallowed, her breathing heavy, ‘is that for me?’

Delia could barely open her eyes, barely speak as she felt Patsy’s long, delicate fingers run up and down the length of her, teasing her opening, running lightly over her clit.

‘Yes,’ she gasped out, ‘always. It always will be for you,’ she breathed, her arms wrapping around Patsy’s head, bringing her down for a kiss. Delia opened her mouth, another moan escaping her as Patsy's finger teasingly circled her clit once more.

Patsy broke away, her mouth trailing down Delia’s neck and collarbone before pressing hotly against the smaller woman ear, 

‘Do you want me to make you come, baby? Tell me what you like…’ 

‘Oh, god, yes,’ she sighed, ‘yes, Patsy I need you to make me come,’ Delia squirmed beneath her, desperate, ‘Please give me everything, anything, Patsy. Your mouth, your fingers, fuck, I don’t care,’ she she kissed her again, fingers entangling themselves through soft red hair, her voice quivering, ‘I feel like I can come just by thinking of your head between my legs, your mouth on me, oh fuck, your fingers inside of me.’ 

She swallowed, her body pulsed painfully, aching for that sweet release, ‘you turn me on so much. Please touch me, please,’ she licked her lips, her breath hot in Patsy's ear, ‘Pats, baby, I need you.’ 

Patsy hummed happily as she kissed along the length of Delia’s neck, her fingers giving one last teasingly long stroke before she removed them. 

Delia shook slightly, sighing, ‘Oh, Patsy, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me…’ 

Patsy sat up and brought her fingers to her mouth, sighing delightfully as she tasted Delia for the first time. 

Patsy bent over, her hands reaching around to grab Delia’s hips and slip off her trousers as she placed kisses on the sensitive skin of her hips, gently biting, Delia writhing. 

‘Mmm,’ Patsy moaned as her mouth grazed over Delia’s panties, ‘now I really have to... mmm, oh god,’ Patsy teasingly licked Delia through her panties, enticing an excited gasp from the smaller woman. She couldn’t help but giggle, the sight of Patsy’s head between her legs while her trousers were only to her knees was quite a sight. 

Patsy inhaled deeply, lightly kissing Delia between her legs before pulling away, her eyelids heavy, ‘Sorry, you just smell so good.’ 

A blush crept across Delia’s cheeks at the comment. It was oddly one of the sexiest compliments she had ever received. Delia sat up and fully removed her shirt and bra as Patsy peeled off her trousers, slipping off Delia’s trainers and socks. 

Once freed of the majority of her clothing, Delia crawled over to Patsy, sitting up on her knees, ‘Come here,’ she said, her hands pulling at the hem of Patsy’s sweater, ‘I want to see you too.’ 

Patsy smiled, she kissed Delia before the two of them worked to remove Patsy’s sweater and the shirt underneath. Delia kissed Patsy as her arms wrapped around her, unclipping her bra and slowly removing the undergarment. It was tossed to the floor, and Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia, kissing her, they fell together back onto the bed with Patsy on top. Delia’s arms wrapped around her head as she ground her center against the taut thigh between her legs. She sighed sensually at the feeling of Patsy’s breasts pressed against hers, soft skin, the weight of Patsy sinking her into the bed. It felt so wonderful. 

Her mouth broke away from Patsy’s as an urgent moan rolled out from within her throat. 

‘Oh, Pats, please,’ she pleaded, ‘I need you.’ 

Patsy kissed her way down Delia’s body, hooking her fingers under the elastic band of her panties and pulling them off, her mouth kissing along the sensitive flesh of an inner thigh. 

Patsy ran her hands along the length of Delia’s legs before reaching under the smaller woman to lift her hips, pulling Delia closer to her. She finally brought her head between Delia’s legs, opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the length of Delia’s slit, causing both women to sigh. She licked and gently tugged at Delia’s labia, pulling the sensitive lips into her mouth, gently sucking, provoking the most wonderful moans and gasps from the shorter woman. 

Patsy reached her hands up Delia’s body, grabbing her breasts, running her thumbs and fingers over hard nipples, digging her nails into Delia’s side as they made their way back down. Delia squirmed at her touches. Her hips rolling, grinding into Patsy's face as the taller woman firmly rolled her tongue over her clit. 

Delia’s breathing became heavier. She had her eyes closed, head back. Her mouth open, delightful moans escaping to match the whimpering sighs coming from the woman between her legs. 

Oh my god. 

She had Patsy's head between her legs. 

It was Patsy's tongue making her feel so good. 

Patsys hands all over her body. 

Oh my god. 

It was actually happening. 

Oh my god. 

‘Patsy’ she all but cried out, her mouth wide, whimpering. She swallowed, licked her lips, ‘Patsy, baby, oh my god…’ a hand reached down, entangling itself with red hair, holding Patsy in place. 

Quicker than she anticipated, Delia felt that familiar, wonderful pressure within her coil, up and up and up, and then release, her hips lifting off the bed as she convulsed, her cries filling the room.

Patsy’s expression looked almost pained as Delia came. She held on tight to Delia's hips as the woman shook, her own body squirming, legs kicking sheets off the bed.

Delia breathed deeply, shaking slightly as she recovered. She could feel Patsy lightly kissing her along her hips and thighs, her body was so relaxed, she felt as if she could sink into the sheets. 

With another deep breath, she opened her eyes slightly and pushed herself off the bed, sitting up. She guided Patsy to follow, the both of them sitting up on their knees together. 

Delia brought her mouth to Patsy’s, her hands wrapping around the taller woman, pressing their naked torso’s together. She moaned into Patsy’s mouth as the taller womans hands ran down her back, over her ass and thighs, pulling them close together. 

‘I wanna make you come again,’ Patsy breathed against Delia’s mouth, her hand coming to graze lightly over Delia’s labia, still sensitive. Delia shook at the contact. 

‘Baby, no, let me touch you,’ Delia whispered, her hands finding the clasp on Patsy’s jeans and making quick work unbuttoning it. She unzipped her trousers, her left hand reaching up to grab a fistful of Patsy’s hair at the base of her head as her right hand dipped beneath the elastic band of her panties. 

Patsy’s own hands entangled themselves in Delia’s hair as the smaller woman’s hand found the sweet wetness between her legs, her finger running over the length of Patsy’s slit before firmly circling over a hard clit. 

Patsy whimpered in Delia’s ear, a strong arm wrapping around, pulling their bodies together hard as Delia bit down on the taller woman's shoulder, kissing and sucking on the beautifully freckled skin of her neck. 

Delia moaned as Patsy whimpered into her ear, her finger rubbing firm, slow circles over her clit. 

‘Oh, Pats,’ Delia breathed, her mouth finding a sensitive spot behind the redheads ear, enticing a strained cry from her, ‘baby, you feel so good. I love how you feel, how wet I make you,’ 

She continued her firm rubbing on Patsy's clit, getting worked up over the sounds the taller woman was making in her ear. 

‘Ohh, baby girl, I love the noises you make for me,’ Delia sighed, pressing her mouth to Patsy’s ear, ‘you feel like you’re about to come. Are you gonna come, baby? Are you gonna come for me, beautiful girl?’ 

‘Mmm, yes,’ Patsy gasped, her body writhing, ‘Delia…’ she choked out, ‘Oh, god, Delia, yes, please don’t stop.’ 

Delia pulled back slightly to look at Patsy’s face. Her cheeks were tinged red, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. She looked so fucking beautiful. 

Delia hated to do this, but. 

She bit her lip, pulling her fingers away. Patsy gasped a the loss of contact, her jaw clenched. 

Delia held on tight as she wrapped her arms around Patsy, turning the woman around and throwing her on the bed beneath them, Delia landing on top. 

Patsy writhed from beneath her, growling, ‘Ooh, Delia, fuck,’ she sounded as if she was in pain. 

Delia kissed along Patsy’s chest, her lips wrapping around a taut nipple, sucking, pulling with her teeth. Her hips pressed against Patsy’s center, causing the woman to grind into her. Delia smiled as she bit down on the soft skin of a supple breast. She was rather enjoying making the woman underneath her squirm. 

Her hands reached underneath Patsy, the taller woman lifting her hips as Delia slipped her hands under the waistband of her jeans and panties. Delia cupped her ass and slowly pulled down the constraining fabrics, tossing them inside out onto the floor. 

Delia raked a hand through her hair, not hesitating one bit to bring her face between Patsy’s legs once she had her bearings. 

Delia’s moans matched Patsy’s as she brought her mouth to her pussy, tasting how sweet she was again. She could feel the woman beneath her her relax slightly, sinking into the sheets with her arms above her head. Delia couldn’t help but feel drunk at the taste of Patsy, the way she smelled, the way she sounded. 

Delia’s eyes fluttered shut at the sounds she was extracting from the woman writhing underneath her. She couldn’t help but tease her a bit more, wanting to hear those sexy moans and gasps as she used her teeth to gently tug at her, her lips to pull her in, her tongue rolling over her clit achingly slow. Delia had to hold onto Patsy’s hips tight as the taller woman squirmed beneath her, her orgasm building once again. 

‘Ooh, Delia, please,’ Patsy sighed, ‘please let me come, I’m so close.’ 

Delia pulled away, ‘No, not yet,’ she bit her lip, smiling mischievously as Patsy brought her hands to her face, her hips bucking off the bed in pain. 

Delia kissed her way back up Patsy’s body, her hands reaching up to pin Patsy’s above her head. She slowly kissed along her chest, her collarbone, her neck, all while Patsy caught her breath, coming down.

Patsy looked up at Delia through heavy eyes as Delia brought her hand down, her fingers lightly tracing along Patsy’s lips.

‘I suppose I deserve this torture,’ she said softly, lightly kissing Delia’s fingertips. 

‘Oh, no, darling,’ Delia whispered, her thumb brushing over Patsy’s bottom lip, ‘no, this isn’t a punishment,’ Delia found herself licking her own lips, thinking about what she wanted to do to the woman. 

‘In fact, I want to make you come. I want to make you come hard,’ Delia couldn’t help but push her hips against Patsy’s, enticing a gasp from her. She leaned down and pressed her mouth against Patsy’s ear, ‘I want to give you one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had.’ 

Patsy let out a whimper, arching her body into Delia’s ‘I want to use my mouth,’ she leaned down and kissed her, ‘I want to use my fingers,’ she brushed against those soft pink lips with her fingers again. 

Delia smirked slightly, ‘Do you want my fingers, baby?’ She smiled as Patsy gasped, ‘Do you want my fingers inside of you? Fucking you? Making you come?’

Patsy nodded urgently, her body once more bucking into Delia’s, her face contorting into a mixture of pleasure and pain, ‘Yes, god, yes, please Delia, I need you. I need you to fuck me.’ 

Delia’s eyes grew heavy, her voice quiet and low. 

‘Open your mouth,’ she whispered. 

Patsy let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she wrapped her lips around the length of Delia’s fingers. 

Delia couldn’t help but her out her own cry of pleasure as she watched her fingers disappear within Patsy’s mouth, her hips grinding against Patsy. 

‘Oh my god, yes.’ she hissed, feeling Patsy’s hot tongue swirl around her fingers, ‘yes, baby, get them nice and wet for you.’ 

Delia slowly pulled her fingers from Patsy's mouth, the woman squirming beneath her, her breath hitching in anticipation, ‘Delia, please.’ 

‘Please what?’ 

‘Please fuck me. Let me come. I want you to let me come, god Delia, please.’ 

Delia’s hand reached down between Patsy's legs, her wet fingers teasingly running up and down her slit, a delightful whimper escaped the both of them as her finger rolled over her clit.

‘Since you asked so nicely,’ Delia sighed, closing her eyes and kissing her way down Patsy’s body.

Just as Delia moved down far enough to kiss the soft curls between Patsy’s legs, her two fingers slipped inside slowly, pleasantly stretching her. Delia bit down on Patsy’s hip as the taller woman gasped, then sighed sensually. Her body slightly arching and then relaxing as Delia continued, slowly moving her fingers out and then back in again. 

Delia continued to lazily kiss along Patsy’s hips and stomach as her fingers moved in and out, in and out, slowly. She wanted Patsy’s orgasm to be a slow roll. Delia felt drunk, completely consumed by this woman. Patsy’s moans were so hot and sweet. Her pussy so wet, so warm, so tight. 

Delia grit her teeth, ‘Oh god, fuck, Pats,’ she choked out, ‘fuck you feel so good.’

She kissed down Patsy’s hips and thighs before her tongue once again teasingly licked a hard clit, causing Patsy to lift her hips off the bed. 

‘Oh, fuck, Delia, yes, more of that please, yes,’ Patsy begged. Delia giggled slightly, but complied happily, her eyes closing as her tongue rolled firmly over her clit. She hummed her pleasure listening to the moans she was enticing from the taller woman, whose hips rocked against her face. She continued to move her fingers in and out, picking up pace. 

Delia’s fingers curled, finding a rough patch within Patsy that caused her to buck her hips off the bed and cry out. 

‘Mmm, baby, did you like that?’ Delia asked, her mouth immediately returning to her pussy as her fingers brushed against that spot again. 

‘Ooh, yes, Deels,’ Patsy growled, her hips arching off the bed again. Delia followed, bringing her arm around Patsy’s thigh to hold on tight and anchor her down as her fingers hooked onto that spot and tugged, over and over again, her tongue rolling firm circles over her clit. 

She could hear Patsy’s breathing deepen and long fingers became entangled in her hair, her cries becoming more urgent, whimpering.

‘Delia, I… Ooh, Deels, oh my god, I’m…’ she trailed off, crying out, Delia suddenly found that she could no longer move her fingers as Patsy had contracted so tightly around them. Delia held onto her thigh with her other arm tight, her gaze turning to Patsy’s face as the woman convulsed, back arching, hips rising and falling again and again. Her eyes were shut tight, cheeks red, mouth wide as her cries slowly turned into sighs, her body shaking. She looked so beautiful. 

Delia placed soft kisses along Patsy’s inner thigh as the woman began to relax. Her body twitched slightly as Delia slowly removed her fingers, her breathing became deep and slow again. 

Delia hummed happily, continuing to stroke and kiss Patsy’s thighs. 

‘Hey,’ Patsy said softly, her body arching slightly off the bed once more as she quivered, ‘hey baby, come here. Let me hold you.’ 

Delia bit her lip, trying to conceal her smile. She happily crawled up Patsy’s body, straddling her. She took a moment to admire the woman beneath her, hands palming over soft breasts as she took in the sight of the pleasantly fucked redhead with sleepy eyes. Delia sighed, leaning down and pressed the length of her body against Patsy’s, the taller womens soft hands immediately coming to gently caress Delia’s thighs, run up and down her back. 

Patsy sighed happily as Delia cradled her head, placing sweet kisses along her jaw and chin. Their mouths came together in a soft kiss as Delia reached up and pushed some stray strands of hair out of Patsy’s face. 

‘I think you got what you wanted,’ Patsy said against her lips. 

‘Hmm?’ Delia kissed her again, ‘What’s that?’

Patsy sighed, her eyes closing as she held onto Delia tight, ‘To give me the best orgasm I’ve ever had,’ she said softly. 

Delia giggled, peeking over at the clock, ‘It’s only 9:30. Still time to to see if I can top it.’ 

Patsy let out a laugh, ‘I don’t think I could take another big one like that so soon. I need a moment,’ her hands slowly came around to cup Delia’s ass, ‘Besides, I want to take care of you.’ 

Delia licked her lips, her head tucked into the crook of Patsy’s shoulder and she let out a small moan as Patsy used her grip to rock Delia’s hips into her. 

‘Oh, Deels,’ she sighed, ‘I can feel how wet you are,’ she whispered, ‘Did making me come like that turn you on?’

Delia whimpered, her breath hitching in Patsy’s ear, ‘Oh, god, you know it did.’ 

‘I wanna touch you,’ Patsy whispered into her ear, ‘Will you let me touch you?’

Delia swallowed, breathing deeply, Patsy’s scent filling her, ‘Yes,’ she whispered, ‘Always. I always want you to touch me.’ 

Delia gasped as she felt Patsy’s long fingers reach around to tease her pussy, lightly running up and down the length of her. She pressed herself harder against Patsy. 

‘Ooh, Pats, god I love your long arms,’ Delia moaned, her hips unconsciously wiggling against Patsy’s fingers. 

Patsy’s other arm held Delia tight against her body as her fingers slowly continued to rub up and down Delia's pussy. The smaller woman cried out when she felt a finger graze over her clit. 

‘Oh, fuck, Deels,’ Patsy bit down lightly on Delia’s ear, ‘you make such sweet noises for me. You like when I touch you, baby girl?’ 

Delia moaned and bit down on Patsy’s shoulder, her arms cradling Patsy’s head tightly. 

‘Hmm, yes, please don’t stop, I love how you touch me.’ 

Patsy’s hand found its way through Delia’s hair, holding the woman’s head tight against her as the other teased the opening between Delia’s legs. 

‘Yeah, baby? You love how I touch you? 

Delia whimpered, Patsy’s hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her back, ‘Yes, please, please don’t stop.’ 

‘I won’t stop baby, I wanna make you come. You’re so sweet,’ she breathed, ‘so good to me. I wanna make you come.’

Delia quivered in the taller woman's arms as she felt her fingers firmly rub over her clit, ‘Oh, Pats, that feels so good.’ 

‘Good,’ Patsy breathed, ‘I wanna make you feel good.’ 

Delia’s hands came to tangle themselves in Patsy’s hair as the taller woman beneath her continued to roll her middle and index finger firmly over her clit. It surprised her how close she was. Eyes closed, she placed slow, soft kisses along Patsy’s jaw, unaware that her breathing became deeper, more urgent in her ear. 

‘Baby, you’re shaking,’ Patsy sighed, her fingers never slowing down. 

‘Pats,’ Delia sighed, her body pressing even harder against Patsy, ‘Pats, I’m gonna come,’ she swallowed, her voice quivering as she held Patsy’s head in her arms, her mouth against the redheads ear, ‘you’re gonna make me come.’ 

Patsy licked the shell of Delia’s ear, ‘Oh, yes, baby, yes. I wanna make you come.’ 

Delia took a deep breath, the scent of Patsy all around her filled her senses, and she slowly groaned out her orgasm. Her grip tightened on Patsy’s hair, body shaking, convulsing above her as long, slow moans escaped her mouth. 

Patsy held onto Delia tight, her hands moving to Delia’s hips as she rode out her orgasm. 

‘Hmm,’ Patsy sighed, ‘that’s it, that’s my girl.’ 

Delia whimpered, her heart suddenly contracting tightly. 

My girl. 

She called me her girl. 

Delia smiled sadly against Patsy’s neck, her body still shaking as her breathing calmed. 

She wanted to be Patsy’s girl. She wanted for Patsy to be her girl, too. 

Delia cradled Patsy’s face in her hand, gently turning her head so their lips could meet in a sweet kiss. Delia sighed into the kiss, reveling the feeling of being pressed against Patsy’s body so pleasantly, the taller womans hands rubbing her back softy. 

Patsy sighed happily, returning the kiss and playfully tugging on a bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered open and she was able to look at Delia for the first time in many moments. Delia looked back at a face that went from pleased to concerned.

‘Hey,’ Patsy said, a hand coming over to hold Delia’s face, ‘what’s the matter?’ 

Patsy’s thumb wiped away a tear that Delia didn’t know was there. It surprised her. 

She blinked, sitting up away from Patsy and brought a hand to her own face, wiping away a few more hot tears that had fallen. She had no idea they were even there. 

‘Sorry,’ she said, ‘sometimes I cry when I come. It happens.’ 

Patsy didn’t look convinced. She sat up, placing Delia’s arms around her shoulders while her own wrapped around Delia’s body. She pulled Delia close to her, kissing along her collarbone and neck before pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. 

‘You would tell me if there was something wrong?’ 

Delia sighed, not quite knowing how to articulate how she was feeling. She relaxed a bit as she felt Patsy’s soft hands rub up and down her back again. She loved being held by this woman. 

‘What is it? Will you talk to me?’ Patsy’s own eyes suddenly looked watery, she swallowed nervously, ‘You’re not having regrets, are you? We can stop if you don’t want this…’ 

Delia brought her hands up to cup Patsy’s face and silenced the woman with a kiss, ‘No, Patsy, of course I want this,’ she peppered the woman with kisses, kissing back the tears that threatened to spill out over her eyes, ‘I’ve wanted this since the moment I laid eyes on you back home, god you have no idea.’ 

Patsy closed her eyes, sighing contently at Delia’s soft kisses. She pulled the smaller woman closer in her lap before looking back up at her.

‘Then what’s the matter?’ her eyes quizzical, ‘Why are you sad?’ 

Delia smiled shyly, ‘I’m not…’ she stopped talking at the look Patsy was giving her. She had forgotten how much of an empath the woman was. 

Delia licked her lips, ‘It’s just… you said ‘my girl’. I...,’ she shook her head, ‘I know it was something you probably just said in the moment, but I…’ she stalled, licking her lips, ‘I really do want you to call me that for real. I want to be your girl. I want you to be mine.’ 

Delia hesitantly looked at Patsy. The redhead looked back at her with a small smirk, eyebrow raised. 

‘Delia,’ she started sternly, a hand coming to slowly graze down and up her thigh, ‘if you think that after all this I’m just going to toss you out and leave you to run around with any other tart that strikes your fancy, you are sorely mistaken.’ 

Delia smiled, a wave of relief washing over her. Patsy pulled her close, her mouth placing sweet kisses on her cheeks as the two wrapped their arms around each other tight again. 

‘You silly girl,’ she said softly into her ear, her hands finding Delia’s thighs again, softly palming over them, ‘there isn’t another woman out there that I would ever call ‘my girl’.’ 

She kissed Delia deeply, sighing sensually into their kiss, ‘There isn’t another woman out there who knows me like you do.’ 

Patsy closed her eyes, sweetly kissing Delia down her neck, over her collarbone, her hands gently caressing her back, ‘there certainly isn’t another woman out there who could ever make me come like you just did.’ 

Delia sighed as Patsy’s mouth kissed over her chest, her breasts, holding her close as she wrapped those full, pink lips around a hard nipple and gently sucked. Patsy sighed, kissing her way back up Delia’s chest. 

‘There isn’t another woman out there who I want to taste, who I want to hear moan in my ear, who I want to make come,’ 

Patsy’s hand reached between Delia’s legs, her fingers slowly grazing her slit before disappearing into wet folds. 

Delia sighed, closing her eyes and falling into Patsy, her arms wrapping around her neck as her hips rocked against her fingers. 

‘I don’t want anyone else, Delia,’ Patsy whispered against her ear, her finger teasing the opening between Delia’s legs.

Patsy used her other arm to hold on tight to Delia as she rocked forward, bringing Delia to lay down on her back. Patsy hovered over the smaller woman, her hand still between her legs, fingers lightly stroking against sensitive skin. 

‘I just want you,’ her finger brushed over a hard cllit, enticing a whimper from Delia. Patsy sighed sensually. 

‘I want you to be my girl,’ Patsy bit down on Delia’s shoulder as her long fingers finally entered her, slowly stretching her. Delia hissed at the sensation, her hands tangling themselves Patsy's hair, holding Patsy close. 

‘Mmm,’ Patsy whimpered into her ear, ‘I want to be the only one who touches you like this,’ she slowly pulled her fingers out and back in again, her knuckles pushing delightfully against Delia enticing a guttural moan from the smaller woman. 

‘I want to be the only one who makes you moan like this,’ she breathed, a hot tongue coming out to graze up the length of Delia’s neck, her teeth pulling on an earlobe. 

‘Just my fingers inside of you,’ she captured Delia’s mouth in a searing kiss, biting down on her bottom lip and gently sucking, ‘no one else. Just mine.’ 

Delia’s mind quickly flashed back to that evening at the pub, eyes on those fingers tucking loose strands of hair behind an ear, gracefully bringing a glass of wine to beautiful pink lips, how soft and delicate they felt when she held them, brought them to her lips for a kiss.

Those same fingers inside of her now, filling her, fucking her, making her moan. 

Those same fingers from the woman whom she had loved and admired from afar for so many years telling her she wanted her and no one else. 

Oh my, this was just unbelievable. 

Patsy’s long fingers grazed over the sensitive spot within Delia, causing her back to arch into the warm body of the woman above her. 

‘Oh, oh god,’ she whimpered, her eyes suddenly rolling towards the back of her head. She moaned, her eyes shut tight as her hips ground against Patsy’s hand, ‘oh my… fuck, Patsy… oh, Patsy.’ 

Delia’s long, breathy cries filled the room as Patsy’s fingers continued to slide in and out of her. 

‘That’s it, pretty girl,’ Patsy breathed, her pace quickened, ‘I want you to come.’ 

Patsy’s fingers curled within Delia, hooking onto that spot, ‘I want you to come hard, just for me.’

Delia gasped, her hips arching off the bed with every thrust of Patsy’s fingers. 

Patsy leaned into Delia, her breath hot against her ear, ‘Just for me. No one else.’ 

Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy’s head, keeping her close as her orgasm built up from deep within her.

‘Oh Patsy,’ she cried, ‘yes, yes, only you. No one else. I only want your fingers, your body, oh, Pats, I only want you. I’ve only ever wanted you.’

Delia’s hips arched off the bed and into Patsy above her, the taller woman's fingers brushing over that spot within Delia one last time before Delia could feel her body clamp down around them. 

She cried out, her toes curling, her body convulsing as she came hard under Patsy, her long fingers deep inside her. Patsy held on tight as Delia rode out her orgasm, whimpering slightly as the smaller woman's cries filled the room, slowly turning into deep moans, and breathy sighs as she came down. 

‘Oh, Deels, baby, I love the sounds you make for me,’ she sighed, ‘you feel so good, god, baby girl, I love making you come.’ 

Delia ran her fingers through Patsy’s hair before capturing her mouth in a sensual kiss. She sighed into Patsy’s mouth as the taller woman slowly removed her fingers from within her. She quivered slightly as Patsy pushed her full weight into her. It felt so good. 

The two women remained like that for several moments, sharing kisses and soft touches as Delia finally subsided from her orgasm, her shaking ceased, her breathing returned to normal. 

Patsy left Delia for only a moment as she retrieved the duvet that had been kicked to the floor. Delia found the energy to crawl back over to the pillows at the head of the bed, ungracefully flopping down, sinking into the soft fabric. Patsy giggled as she covered the two of them with the duvet, scooping Delia back into her arms, holding her tight. She lightly kissed the smaller womans forehead, tucking loose hairs behind her ear as their legs intertwined, bodies pressed close to one another. 

Delia’s fingers lazily traced along a strong jawline before gently grazing over a pair of beautiful pink lips, stretched slightly into a small smile. Patsy playfully bit down on a fingertip before kissing it lightly, causing Delia to smile herself. 

‘Will you be my girl? For real?’ Patsy asked, leaning down and lightly kissing a soft eyebrow. Delia closed her eyes.

‘Yes,’ eyes still closed, Delia’s hand cradled Patsy's face and brought her down for a sweet kiss, ‘I just want you.’ 

‘I know,’ Patsy smiled, kissing her again, ‘you said so when you first walked in the door. I’ll never forget it,’ 

Delia pressed her face into Patsy’s chest shyly, but smiled wide. 

‘You better not.’ she mumbled as her arm wrapped around Patsy’s body. 

Patsy giggled sightly as Delia nuzzled closer into the crook of her shoulder. Patsy’s arm came around to cradle the smaller woman’s head, lightly kissing her, smelling her hair. The two laid there quietly, their breathing becoming heavy and slow, until finally drifting off to sleep. 

###### 

The natural light flitting into the room awoke Delia the following morning. She breathed deeply, her hand running over soft sheets and a fluffy duvet. She fluttered her eyes open as her brain processed the familiar smell of Patsy surrounding her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eye before stretching slightly, sitting up and observing her surroundings. 

White light filled the room through the curtains. There was a closet door ajar haphazardly hiding a bin full of crumpled up clothes. Pictures and posters decorated the walls, a wooden dresser against the wall held personal artifacts. On the floor was a crate of records, an old record player sitting on top. Delia’s eyes landed on a pair of feet beside her, crossed at the ankle. Her eyes followed a pair of long legs to find Patsy dressed in panties and an old Rolling Stones t-shirt that hugged her breasts and hips just right. Delia’s gaze rested on the redheads face just as the taller woman’s tongue darted out to lick the wrapper of the loose cigarette she was rolling.

‘Morning,’ she said, sealing the cigarette tight with her fingers. She placed it in her mouth before leaning over to hand Delia a glass of water. Delia gulped it down without realizing how thirsty she had been. 

Patsy giggled a little as she lit her cigarette, ‘Figured you’d be as thirsty as I was when I woke up,’ she took a drag and looked over at Delia smiling a bit, ‘Are you ready for some coffee?’

Delia nodded and she was handed a hot cup of black coffee. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking a much needed sip of the strong brew. 

She opened her eyes and saw Patsy looking back at her with a small smile, cigarette between her fingers, her gaze lingering slightly on Delias naked breasts. Delia reached over and took that cigarette, bringing it to her own mouth and taking a drag. She smirked at Patsy’s rather bemused expression. 

‘I say,’ she started, sitting up a little, ‘I don’t think I’d ever imagine you smoking, Delia.’ 

Delia winked as she blew out a line of smoke into the air. She handed the cigarette back to Patsy and took another sip of her coffee. 

‘I’m sure I did plenty of things last night that you couldn’t imagine me doing either,’ she smirked as Patsy blushed. 

The taller woman smiled and took a drag of her cigarette, exhaling before reaching back to take Delias cup, placing it on the end table before rounding back over to her, lifting the duvet and placing herself in between her legs, pressing her body against Delia’s. 

Delia happily wrapped her arms and legs around Patsy, giggling at the kisses she was receiving over her cheeks and collarbone from the taller woman. 

‘I meant what I said last night,’ Patsy said, her lips tickling the sensative skin on Delia’s neck, ‘I don’t want anyone else. I just want to be with you.’ 

Delia closed her eyes, sighing happily, ‘I just want to be with you, too.’ She entangled her fingers in Patsy’s hair and held the taller woman close, kissing along her jaw and cheeks. 

‘Do you have to go in today?’ Patsy asked softly, the palms of her hands trailing along Delia's hips and thighs.

‘No, do you?’ 

‘No.’

The two kissed sensually, Patsy’s hands grazing along the sensitive skin of Delia’s inner thigh.

‘Patsy,’ Delia breathed, ‘I don’t want to leave your flat today,’ 

‘Oh, Deels,' Patsy whimpered against her lips, 'I don’t want you to go,’ her fingers found Delia’s center, slowly grazing along the opening between her legs. 

Delia whimpered as delicate, long fingers brushed over her clit and entered her once again, fucking her, making her come. 

They moved to the kitchen for some breakfast, Delia’s hands wondering over the taller woman, teasing her beneath her panties, crying out her orgasm as the eggs burned. 

They showered, happily cleaning themselves with soap and washing each others hair, the hot water running out while they made each other come one more. 

They dressed in pajamas, attempting to watch a movie before said pajamas were pulled out of the way and they made each other come again on the sofa. 

They carried on like this until the evening when they finally succumbed to sleep, arms and legs tangled in bed sheets and each other. 

In the days and weeks that followed, Delia was the happiest she had ever been, and she could see that Patsy was, too. They shared knowing glances around the other nurses and doctors, sweet secret kisses when they were alone in the corridors, and on their days off they were inseparable. 

Slowly, the memory of a scared and angry Patsy screaming ‘Go to bed!’ faded into the recesses of Delia's mind. 

It was replaced with one of the beautiful redhead smiling, saying ‘Come to bed,’ reaching out to Delia, kissing her, holding her, loving her, saying, 

‘That’s it, that’s my girl.’

###### 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! 
> 
> Now, *cracks knuckles* time to finish up my other fic Loved By You so I can start on some Val/Lucille fluff. Stay tuned!


End file.
